His Little Princess
by gottalovetheboywiththebread
Summary: What happens when Jace's little girl Hope goes on her first date? Will he threaten her date or will he relize she's not a liitle girl anymore? sorry I suck at summeries but R&R! ONE-SHOT maybe more.


**Hello everybody this is my first Mortal Instruments Series fan fic! And second story I've ever done so I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think!:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series, Cassandra Clare does.**

"Dad! Can I go on a date with Kyle?" 15 year old Hope asked her dad Jace.

"No, you most certainly cannot go on a date with Kyle your too young." Replies Jace.

"What? I'm 15 years old! Almost 16! You can't keep treating me like a little kid." Hope tells him.

"Yeah in like 6 months." Says Jace. But if I say yes, Jace thought, and then I can meet the kid and we can chat maybe we can talk a little bit but when Hope isn't there I can threaten him if he ever hurts his princess.

"Please." She tells her dad. I hope he says yes, she thinks, because I already told Kyle I would.

"Fine," he says, "When is the date?"

"Thank you! Thank you!" She says while running up to her dad and giving him a hug," Oh! And the date is tomorrow, he says he going to pick me up at 7:00 O'clock."

"What's all the racket about?" Isabelle said entering the training room.

"Dad is letting me go on my date with Kyle!" Hope tells Isabelle with excitement written all over her face.

"Wow Jace, I never thought you would let her go on a date when you don't even let her go demon hunting." Isabelle says to Jace

"Well Isabelle I'm just a great father like and anyways demon hunting is a totally different story. She is going on a date simple as that." Jace tells her.

"Ok well I better get going I told Simon I would meet him and the kids at Taki's." She says walking out of the room.

"Have fun!" He called out to her," but not too much fun because we don't need any more of your kids running around here!"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Jace!" She calls back.

"Well Isabelle that's just many of my amazing talents that I have!" he yelled to her.

"Yeah whatever you say!" she yelled back.

"Jace! Dinner!" Clary called out to him.

"Coming!" He yelled back

-After dinner-

"What were you and Isabelle yelling about before she left?" Clary asked Jace while washing the dishes.

"Nothing really she just told me that she had to go because she had to meet Simon and the kids at Taki's and I told her to have fun but not too much fun because we already have so many kids running around here." Jace said while drying the dishes.

"Jace! So what if they have more kids; plus they only have two and we have two also but with one on the way." Clary tells Jace heading up the stairs to their bedroom

"Yeah but at least are kids are not half vampire and half shadow hunter. " Jace answers.

"But are kids have weird powers; for example Hope has the ability to run fast and Max can run through things." Clary answered back while changing into her pajamas.

"Fine then I guess we are all weird." Jace says following Clary into bed after he changed into his pajamas.

~Later the next day~

"Aunt Izzy! Can you help me find something to wear for my date?" Hope asked her aunt while rummaging through her closet.

"Sure! I'm on my way." Izzy said to Hope while running up the stairs.

-2 hours later-

_Knock! Knock!_ Oh that must be Hopes date, Jace thinks, now for operation scare the living hell out of this kid.

"I'll get it!" Clary yells.

"Hi! You must be Kyle, Hopes date, come on in!" Clary tells Kyle

"Thank you Mrs. Herdonale." The kid Kyle says nervously.

"Jace! Come meet Kyle!" Clary yells. He seems a little so might as well get the worst over with, Clary thinks; hopefully Jace doesn't do anything stupid.

"Coming!" Jace says. When Jace enters the room he comes face to face with Kyle. Hmm not so bad, Jace said in his mind, the kid has brown hair, tan skin, maybe about medium height; he's also wearing a white V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket and a regular pair of jeans and a pair of blue echo shoes.

"Are you going on a date with my daughter?" I ask him with a serious face. He nods nervously; this is going to be so much fun.

"I'll go check to see if she's ready. Jace try not to scare the kid while I'm gone please." She tells Jace while walking up the stairs.

"Don't worry honey, I'm just going to have a chat with the boy; get to know him a little bit." Jace says staring at the nervous kid.

"So Kyle let's get to the chase you mess with my daughter you are going to wish you weren't alive by the time I'm done with you alright?" Jace tells the kid while cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, sir." Kyle tells Jace gulping but suppressing a nod.

"Good, now you take care of her ok?" I hope he doesn't tell Hope this because if he does them I'm in it for later.

"Attention gentlemen I now present to you the beautiful Hope." Isabelle says while Hope comes down.

Wow, she looks beautiful in that yellow sundress-well she always looks beautiful to me, Kyle thinks, wow, she looks just like her dad.

My daughter looks really beautiful in that yellow sundress; Isabelle curled her hair and she even added some eye stuff to her face-but to me she doesn't need it because she always looks beautiful.

"You look really beautiful Hope" Kyle says smiling at her.

"Thank you; you don't look so bad yourself." Hope says smiling back. "Well we better get going", She says while dragging Kyle to the door," Bye now."

"Have fun!" Clary, Isabelle, and Jace called out to them before the door shut.

"Our little girl has grown up, Jace." Clary tells Jace.

"Yeah," He says smiling and nodding his head, "But she will and always have been my little girl."

"Just wait Jace, the next thing you know Max is going to be dating then in a couple of years they are going to get married and then they are…"

Jace didn't even hear what Isabelle was saying any more, all he was thinking about was _great was else is next?_

**I know the ending was kind of crappy but what do you think? Should I do a first date for Max? Or when Hope or Max's wedding? Review!**

**~Gottalovetheboywiththebread**


End file.
